Coffee Shop
by Meredith01
Summary: Rediscovering a love that was lost. M/S
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Coffee Shop

**Author:** Greer

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Song/lyrics belong to Landon Pigg.

**Synopsis: **Sequel to 'The One You Settle For' or stand alone multi-chapter. Martin and Samantha rebuild their relationship. Strictly M/S and about as sappy as a fic can get.

**Spoilers:** AU post season 4. Ignores the insanity that became the later seasons.

_**

* * *

**_

_**'I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you.**_

_**Yes, there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you.'**_

A regular Sunday in Kenosha, Wisconsin is not generally considered to be an exciting event. The day often passes with little or no excitement and often those hours are spent simply in anticipation of the approaching week, with the younger residents in particular all willing the sun to set so that life may begin again and their boredom might be abated.

As a result, Samantha Spade had never really liked Sundays; they were long, slow, arduous days, when life as we know it ceased and the world was temporarily suspended in an eerie state of quiet and calm. It was a feeling from childhood she had never quite been able to shake; although she now barely flinched at the sight of a tomato and had resolutely conquered her once childish fear of the dark, her dislike of the seventh day had never quite been overcome.

Which is why it was highly unusual to find her walking down the side walk on this blustery October Sunday, with a smile on her face and a bounce in her step.

For the third time in as many weeks, Samantha had a date and as she jogged briskly across the street at the changing of the lights, a tellingly sappy smile teased her lips.

Spying the now familiar coffee shop across the street, Samantha paused on the edge of the sidewalk and waited until it was safe to cross, noticing once again just how quaint and pretty the surrounding tree-lined streets were. Arriving safely on the other side of the street, she paused as her cell phone vibrated urgently in her pocket and she hastily retrieved the device and flipped it open, finding a 'new message' alert flashing impatiently back at her.

_'Are you standing me up? xx'_

Her cold fingers struggled to manoeuvre across the tiny buttons and she laughed softly at the impatience of her date and dropped her phone back into her pocket, her cold hands soon also seeking refuge in the folds of the warm fabric. She had admittedly been running a little late that morning, detained by gossiping neighbors and slow subways, all in all, she was glad she had made it only fifteen minutes later than agreed.

Pausing to attempt to contain the somewhat idiotic grin she felt had overcome her, Sam stilled in the doorway of the coffee shop and peered through the glass to the table in the far corner. Somehow, that had now become 'their' table and each week they found themselves seated in the same place, enjoying the romantic ambience of the dimly lit booth where they were free to talk and merely wallow in the old-fashioned, romantic ambience of the coffee shop.

The place had a distinct charm and appeal, appearing almost like something out of a Norman Rockwell painting with its traditional dark green paintwork and frontage, old mahogany bar and impossibly friendly proprietors, who welcomed them each Sunday with warm smiles and greetings in gentle Italian accents preserved from their long-ago youth.

It was very easy to forget about the bustling city alive and well only mere blocks away and Samantha found herself falling under the spell of the old coffee shop as well as it's inhabitants.

She pushed the door open slowly, a small bell announcing her arrival and she let the door close behind her with a gentle thud. Making her way across the small room, she found a pair of familiar blue eyes greeting her and she smiled apologetically at her lateness.

"Hey," she breathed, finally reaching the table and placing her purse down onto the polished wooden tabletop as Martin stood to embrace her, "sorry I'm late."

"That's okay," he smiled good-naturedly, used to her sometimes errant time-keeping skills, "although I was just about to take solace in a slice of that chocolate cake."

She followed his gaze to the counter where a freshly made, three layer chocolate cake was being carved up by the owner and nodded in agreement, "It does look good."

"So do you," he arched an eyebrow and leant in to kiss her cheek, his hand lingering on her waist as she blushed at his comment and smiled up at him shyly. For all her dealings with less than suitable men in the past, Samantha never appeared comfortable receiving compliments, something Martin hoped would one day be remedied.

"I try," she shrugged, placing her palm to his cheek and taking a few moments to share an affectionate smile with him. Uncharacteristically for Samantha, it was these small moments she had come to appreciate more than anything else and for the first time, she acknowledged that small thrill of excitement and electricity each time he took her hand.

"The usual?" Martin queried, watching her take her coat off and settle into the chair opposite his, his eyes lingering over the soft waves of blonde hair that cascaded down her shoulders and the red blush of her windswept cheeks. He sighed as his stomach dipped in a familiar feeling of longing and he couldn't help but reach out and lightly graze her cheek, passing the gesture off as simply a ploy to seek her attention.

"Hmm," she frowned and appeared to weigh up her options, "surprise me."

"You hate surprises," he countered in amusement, jamming his hands in his pockets in preparation for a long wait. Apparently it wasn't just Samantha's love life that gave her pause for thought.

"That's true," she conceded, grinning as she added playfully, "So... surprise me with some of that chocolate cake."

"Okay," he chuckled and headed dutifully over toward the counter, leaning on the wooden surface as he scanned the array of old black and white photographs on the wall behind the counter that depicted the couple who owned the coffee shop throughout their life. Faces young and old peered back at him, with the last fifty years or so apparently depicted in the images. Martin stopped at one particular photograph and smiled at the image of the man he presumed to be the now slightly rotund and white haired owner. The young man's proud smile was captured perfectly in the photograph as his arm linked that of a beautiful, young, dark haired woman beside him dressed in a long white gown with flowers in her hair.

"She was a beauty, huh?"

Martin blinked suddenly and looked up at the man, now some forty years older, although the smile on his face displayed the same pride and adoration as he spoke about his bride five decades later.

"All the boys in the village had their sights set on my Sofia," he narrowed his eyes as he spoke, the traces of a grin never far from his lips, "but she picked me. You know why?"

Martin shook his head and smiled, glancing to the edge of the counter were the woman in question, now some forty years older and arguably fifty pounds heavier was busily polishing teaspoons.

"Because I was the best dancer," the owner announced proudly, displaying his prowess with a small flurry of footwork and a dramatic raising of his arm, "light on my feet! I whirled her around that dance floor and we were married a month later."

Martin laughed at the story and the enthusiasm of the teller, noticing the irritated glances Sofia shot her husband as he regaled yet another customer with their life story.

"That was fifty two years ago! Five children, nineteen grandchildren...two great-grandchildren," he announced proudly, nodding his head as he stated, "and I wouldn't change a day of it, no, not one."

Martin smiled, genuinely appreciating the sentimentality so clearly displayed in the older man's words.

Sofia bustled impatiently along the counter and smiled apologetically at Martin before looking up sternly at her husband in what appeared to be a well-rehearsed gesture, "Francesco! Take the poor boy's order!"

Francesco watched his wife sigh dramatically and disappear back off into the kitchen, before a mischievous smile twitched at his lips and he shrugged, apparently reconsidering his previous statement, "Well, maybe a day or two here and there."

Martin laughed and nodded his head in understanding, promptly relaying his order as the owner busily constructed a tray of two steaming cappuccinos, a slice of chocolate cake and a banoffee muffin.

"Thought I was going to have to issue an amber-alert," Sam smiled, watching Martin place the tray down onto the table and take a seat opposite her. He nodded and laughed in agreement, glancing up just in time to see Sofia patting her husband's whiskered cheeks and pressing a brief yet affectionate kiss to his lips.

Samantha followed his gaze and smiled at the tender display, watching Martin out of the corner of her eye and suddenly finding herself hoping that she would be there beside him to watch the years slowly take their toll on his handsome face.

"You know," she began, helping him rearrange the coffee cups and small plates on the table between them, "this is my favorite part of the week."

Martin looked up at her in surprise and tried to dispel the lingering traces of surprise he felt at such an admission, "Mine too, Sam," he nodded, reaching out and lacing his fingers through hers as he took hold of her hand and smiled across at her.

"Marty, is that a non-fat muffin?" she wrinkled her nose, appalled he would even consider such a thing when a triple layer, chocolate sponge, chocolate mousse, chocolate sprinkled, cake was on offer.

Martin grinned and gestured to his waistline, "Thought I'd go for the healthier option."

She laughed at his comment and rolled her eyes as she reached for a fork and toyed with a curl of chocolate on the top of the cake, "Okay, but I think you're really missing out here." An empty crinkled sugar sachet skimmed the tip of her nose in response and she giggled at the mischievous twinkle in his eyes. He looked happy and relaxed and she hoped she was at least part of the reason for the newly returned glint in his blue eyes.

Sam was surprised at how much she enjoyed dating, never having really experienced it in the past. None of her relationships had ever really belonged in the realms of the traditional and most had been ill-advised to say the least. Samantha had never really been in an actual relationship before and so these Sunday morning coffee dates had been suggested to ease her into the concept of dating. Since their impromptu heart to heart outside Martin's NA meeting had ended in this very coffee shop, it had been decided that each Sunday, they would meet there to work on rebuilding their fragile relationship. Neither could have predicted how easy and comfortable the transition could have been and although their conversation had been stilted to begin with and dictated by the serious discussions they must have, they now saw these dates as a chance to just spend time with each other away from the grind of work and daily living. This was their escape, a chance to fall in love all over again free from the restrictions and fears either might have felt in the past.

Things were moving slowly this time – they had to. But now, things were headed in an altogether different direction and it was with open and happier hearts that they both now approached their relationship.

"So, that was quite an undercover performance, huh?" Martin chuckled, suddenly thinking back to Danny and Elena's heated clinch in the strip club the evening before.

Sam nodded and took a sip of her coffee, unwilling to let go of his hand and deciding that eating her cake and drinking her coffee would have to be accomplished with her one remaining free hand.

"I know," she smirked, thinking back on all the teasing she and Martin had suffered and how sweet the prospect of revenge now seemed, "but.. no shop talk."

"Sorry," Martin grinned, momentarily forgetting the one and only rule of their weekly encounters. They had all week to discuss work and work related issues, the weekend was to be set aside for nothing but them.

"So, I was thinking," Sam began uncertainly, ignoring his teasing '_uh-oh_' and stirring her coffee as she avoided his gaze, "there's a movie theater a couple of blocks away that's playing old movies tonight. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go with me?" she smiled up at him persuasively, her heart pounding in her chest as she secretly prayed he wouldn't reject her impromptu invitation.

Martin narrowed his eyes and appeared to think over her offer, "Please tell me these movies don't involve steamboats, seven brothers or singing cowboys?" Memories of his childhood and being forced to watch old musicals with his cousins suddenly left him with an overpowering sense of dread. He would do anything for Samantha, even suffer through the serenades of Howard Keel and Doris Day. That if nothing else unequivocally proved that he was still very much in love with her.

Sam arched a finely plucked eyebrow and smiled at him wryly, "Martin, do I seem like an MGM Musicals kind of girl?" she raised a forkful of chocolate cake to her lips and awaited his reply.

He laughed and shook his head apologetically, suddenly squeezing her hand tightly and scooting his chair a little closer to hers, "I'd like that," he nodded, "if you're good I'll even throw in some popcorn."

Sam smiled and swallowed a mouthful of cake, realising she had probably already exceeded her daily sugar intake with the few bites she had eaten.

"Sure you don't want some?" she teased, lifting a forkful of the rich dessert to his lips and grinning as he laughed and shook his head resolutely. She leant in closer, enjoying the flirtatious banter between them that had now reappeared both in and away from the office. The

"I'm trying to exercise a little willpower here," he smiled and redirected her hand toward her own mouth, enjoying the feel of his hand enclosed around hers as he brushed his thumb over her soft skin and she lowered the fork slowly back down to her plate.

Martin frowned at the suddenly serious expression that overcame her and he wondered if perhaps he had said or done something wrong.

Samantha chewed on her bottom lip nervously and looked up to hold his gaze, her hand fluttering up slowly to rest against his cheek, "I'm really proud of you, Martin."

It took him a few moments to realise that she was referring to his addiction and subsequent recovery, "Thank you," he replied softly, placing his hand over hers and leaning further in to her touch, their eyes remaining locked in an unwavering gaze, "but I think I have you to thank for that."

"No, you don't," she shook her head, smiling sadly as she thought about the pain and anguish he had had to overcome, "I have so many regrets, Martin," she said quietly, staring down pensively at the table top, "if I'd only told you how I..."

"Shhh," he shook his head and pressed his lips against her forehead in a gentle kiss. He lifted her chin and smiled, they had already talked about the past and all the regrets and fears that they carried with them, "this is about the future now, Sam. Let's just leave the past where it is."

Sam nodded through a watery smile and searched out his hand once again, sighing in relief when she felt his arm slide around her and pull her closer.

"Now, eat your chocolate cake," he smiled kindly and tapped the edge of the plate, glancing down at his shoulder in surprise as Samantha leant back against him and scooted closer and they once again fell into an easy conversation.

The strains of an old ballad began to drift across the room, blanketing their quiet chatter within its soft, melodic waves and as one couple found each other for a well-rehearsed dance from their younger days, another couple continued to rediscover a love they thought had been lost.

* * *

Thanks for reading, reviews are appreciated. :)


	2. Chapter 2

_'I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down, I want to come too._

_I think that possibly, maybe I've fallen for you.'_

Lying there in the silence of his bedroom, Martin peered up listlessly at the ceiling and once again allowed his mind to unrelentingly wander through the events of the day. He knew in almost certainty that the image of Katie Duncan lying lifeless in the bathtub, her eyes darkened and haunted, would remain with him for the rest of his days. He had never allowed himself to believe that there was anybody who could not be helped, believing that everyone could be saved, even it were merely from themselves. Katie Duncan however, had proven that some people were apparently destined to be lost souls.

Across the city right now, a woman sat mourning her child and Martin could only suspect that she would be entrenched in guilt and regret, just as the man who had tried to save her now found himself consumed with a guilty conscience. Hundreds of people passed through the doors of the FBI offices each day, he couldn't reasonably be expected to remember and recall each and every name and face. Yet that had been Katie's life, living on the fringe of a world were few seemed to acknowledge or accept her and he had been one of those who had never looked long enough to remember her face.

Releasing a weary sigh, Martin pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger and winced as the headache he had felt descending upon him all day finally arrived with an insistent throb to his brow.

Samantha had taken him aside as he was about to leave, a concerned expression on her face as she had asked if he was okay, yet he had brushed her off with a reassuring smile and merely said he would see her the next day for their weekly 'date'. Something inside him had hoped that she would know him well enough to realise that he really did need her, but hoping Sam would respond to an unvoiced plea was certainly unfair and pushing the boundaries of their fledgling and arguably fragile relationship. He couldn't expect her to be a mind-reader and Martin had decided that perhaps a night of solitude and reflection was a good thing.

The evening was now rapidly encroaching upon the city and through the window the dark, autumnal sky was now simply illuminated by a crescent moon and the gentle glow off street lights and passing car lights.

Pushing himself to sit back against the headboard, Martin ran his hand through his hair and glanced at the clock on the night stand, surprised to see that it was a little before seven o'clock and not as late as he had first thought upon staring out of the window.

A gentle knock on the apartment door sent him ambling slowly across the wooden floors and he paused to take a steadying breath before peering through the spyhole. He squinted in surprise at the figure that greeted him behind the glass and his hand blindly reached to unlock the door as he peered back at his impromptu guest.

"Sam?"

Samantha greeted him with an uncertain smile and waited for him to invite her in, her arms folded defensively across her chest as she had wondered if he would be happy to see her arrive unannounced on his doorstep. Judging from the smile that now appeared tentatively on his lips, her fears had been unfounded.

"Hey," she breathed, stepping inside the pleasantly warm apartment and waiting for him to close the door behind her before she pressed a brisk yet gentle kiss on his cheek and prepared to explain away her presence.

"Hi," Martin blinked, a little taken aback by her arrival and the kiss that she had bestowed upon him.

Sam stared nervously around the apartment, taking in each and every detail of the room and finding herself strangely comforted to note that very little had changed since she had last spent time in his home. Whilst their relationship had been through varying changes and taken unprecidented turns, it was nice to see that some things had remained the same and she hoped that in the future, she would once again be spending far more time inside these four walls.

"Is this a bad time?"

Martin shook his head and gestured for her to sit down, "No, no, not at all," he smiled to allay her fears and took a seat next to her, watching her remove her coat and sit with the garment hugged to her chest, "I'm just surprised to see you, that's all."

"I was worried about you," she admitted, surprised to see the faintest traces of annoyance flash across his tired looking face.

"Sam," he began, shaking his head as he spoke, and making sure to hold her gaze to convey the conviction behind his words, "it was a bad day, okay? But I'm not gonna..." he sighed as he found himself unwilling to even voice the words.

Samantha smiled and placed her hand over the top of his as she arched an eyebrow pointedly, "Martin, I didn't come over here because I thought you were about to dive head first into a bottle of Percocet."

He laughed softly and released a tired sigh, "I'm sorry."

She glanced down at their hands as he laced his fingers through hers and looked up at her apologetically, "I just figured that you might need someone to talk to," her tone became softer as she avoided his gaze in embarrassment, "I was hoping that someone could be me."

She glanced up into his face as she felt his hand squeeze hers tightly and his blue eyes held hers in an unwavering gaze as he nodded slowly and simply stared back at her in gratitude.

A small, uncertain smile overcame her as she found the answer to her question in his eyes and it gave her the courage to continue on with her plans for the evening.

"I know a little place that's still serving coffee?" she suggested, knowing that Martin had a tendency towards becoming maudlin if left in his apartment to mull over events or problems. In her experience, neutral ground was always better for having open discussions and the warm, welcoming little coffee shop they now found themselves patrons of seemed like the ideal place.

Martin grinned good naturedly and reached out to gently push a tendril of hair that had escaped her ponytail behind her ear, "You just want more of that chocolate cake," he teased.

"Am I that transparent?" she smiled at his accusation and felt her heart flutter rapidly in her chest as his fingertips lingered to gently trace her cheekbone.

"Glaringly," he countered, suddenly swallowing hard as the air around them became stifling and a thoroughly uncomfortable silence descended upon them.

Samantha stared back at him and tried not to focus on his lips, noting with a strange sense of excitement and alarm that he too seemed transfixed by her mouth and seemed unable to tear his gaze from her lips. She closed her eyes as his thumb brushed her cheek, advancing lower and lower until it ever so lightly grazed her parted lips.

Martin felt his stomach dip in longing at the sensation of her soft, warm skin under his touch and the sound of her gentle breaths did little to quell the desire he felt building between them.

The sound of a car horn on the street below brought them suddenly to their senses and they edged apart once more, each climbing to their feet and tactfully ignoring the blush that rose up both their cheeks.

"We should..." Sam stammered, gesturing to the door and hastily pulling on her coat. Although she would happily spend the evening in his arms, they had decided to take things slowly, agonisingly slowly and though the lust and intense longing that had always existed between them was still so clearly evident, this time it had to be about so much more.

"Yeah," Martin nodded, anticipating the time he would be free to kiss her once again, but realising that the mood of the current evening was probably not the best time for them to share their 'first kiss'.

Wandering slowly down the side walk, Martin kept a firm grip on her hand and waited for an opportune moment when the traffic had finally died down to break the easy silence between them.

"I'm glad you came over tonight, Sam," she looked up quickly at his admission and dismissed his gratitude with a smile, "and you were right, I did need someone."

Samantha slid her hand through his arm and leant her head against his shoulder, feeling more confident in expressing her affection with each moment they spent together. She knew that voicing her feelings was still a difficult and uncomfortable prospect, but it was one she was prepared to overcome, as she had promised, this time things would be different.

"It wasn't an entirely selfless act," she smiled softly, not noticing that he was staring down at her, seemingly transfixed by the woman beside him, "I like spending time with you."

"Me too," he replied happily, pressing a kiss to the top of her head and urging her closer as they strolled down the street, their destination now within view.

Samantha pressed her cheek against the fabric of his coat, smiling at his affectionate gesture and the sense of peace that he evoked within her. Unbeknown to her, Martin now wore a similar expression of quiet contentment and as they strolled arm in arm, he felt the tension and stresses of the day slowly begin to leave his body.

The couple finally came to a halt outside the coffee shop and Martin took a step forward as he peered through the window, surprised to find their usual table being carefully laden with a vase of fresh cut flowers and a pair of glowing, flickering candles. Francesco spied the pair through the window of the door and bestowed them with a wide smile as he gestured to the freshly laid table and winked at them mischievously.

Martin chuckled as he watched Francesco then lay two mugs of steaming coffee and two slices of chocolate cake on the table and then retreat hastily back behind the counter, waiting for the young couple to take their seats.

Samantha felt Martin staring down at her and she looked up impassively to find his blue eyes narrowed in suspicion and a curious smile flickering at his lips.

"I reserved our table," she shrugged, sighing as two strong arms slowly slid around her waist and she felt herself pulled back to rest against his chest.

"Thank you," he said softly, his cheek pressing against hers as he held her tightly, his breath drifting across her wind reddened skin, "you're amazing".

Samantha shuddered against the cold and placed her hands over his, trying to dispel the embarrassed blush she felt now about to further effect her complexion, "It's just coffee, Martin."

She felt him sigh deeply against her and was about to inwardly protest as she felt his arms loosen a little around her, but he simply turned her gently in his arms and made no effort to end their embrace.

He gazed down at her and allowed his eyes to linger over every plain and curve of her face before finally, his hand came to rest against her cheek and they inched wordlessly closer.

"_Thank you,_" he repeated softly, widening his eyes as he once again thanked her and gently insisted that she realise and acknowledge a compliment and his gratitude for her efforts.

A slow smile gradually appeared on her face and she leant further into his touch, his hand gently sliding round to the back of her neck as their eyes remained fixed on each other.

Finally closing the distance between them, Samantha wrapped her arms around his waist and leant into his body, her eyes fluttering closed as their lips finally met in a tentative, yet eager kiss.

Their lips eventually parted, only to be joined again in a series of brief, tender kisses and Martin smiled against her lips as he heard a soft moan leave her body.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Samantha pressed her cheek to his and sighed as she felt his large hands rub slow circles across her back.

Reaching wordlessly for her hand, Martin placed a final kiss to her temple and pushed against the center of the dark green door, the quiet jingle of the small brass bell heralding their arrival.

Francesco diplomatically avoided catching their gazes and busied himself with cleaning a row of already gleaming soda glasses as the couple settled into their usual seats.

Stifling a wide grin, he glanced up to catch his wife glaring back at him disapprovingly yet she too smiled knowingly as she stole a glance at their newest customers.

Samantha scooted her chair closer toward the table and reached out to place her hand comfortingly on Martin's knee, refusing to ignore the main reason for their unplanned evening together and anticipating their impending discussion.

She stirred the spoon slowly through her coffee cup and placed it down on the edge of the saucer in a determined gesture as she cleared her throat and watched him pour a sachet of sweetener into his own coffee.

Placing his hand over hers, Martin smiled back at her thankfully, knowing that though some are destined to live their lives alone, never having loved or been loved, he was one of the lucky ones.


End file.
